Histoires nocturnes 13
by Lili76
Summary: Une nuit, huit thèmes. Un thème par heure. Textes écrits lors des nuits du Fof.
1. épithète

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Épithète" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, bien après le couvre feu, une silhouette mince se faufilait discrètement. Les personnages des tableaux le regardaient passer en silence, reconnaissant le jeune homme même sans lumière. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient connus de tous.

Harry Potter était un familier des couloirs, la nuit. Il souffrait régulièrement d'insomnies, surtout quand il était réveillé par les cauchemars envoyés par Voldemort.

Cependant, cette nuit là, il tenait sa cape d'invisibilité à la main, et sa carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre, s'assurant que la voie était libre.

Et le jeune homme habituellement discret était agité et marmonnait sourdement.

SI quelqu'un avait pris garde à ses paroles, il aurait surpris des épithètes bien peu flatteuses envers son meilleur ami Ron Weasley.

Plus tôt dans la journée, pendant que Harry était coincé dans les cachots pour un cours d'occlumentie désastreux avec Severus Rogue, Ron n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de provoquer une bagarre avec les Serpentard. Ou plus exactement envers un groupe précis de Serpentard : Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

En soi, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Depuis leur première année, ils se battaient contre les Serpentard en général et contre ce petit groupe en particulier. Ils n'avaient jamais pu calmer leurs différents, et dès qu'ils se trouvaient en présence, les choses tournaient toujours mal. Ça pouvait être à cause de l'une ou l'autre maison, le résultat restait le même.

Ils se battaient, s'insultaient. Un professeur intervenait et les séparait. Des points étaient perdus, des retenues étaient distribuées. Parfois, l'un ou l'autre faisaient un tour rapide à l'infirmerie.

Puis, les choses reprenaient le lendemain.

C'était immuable.

Enfin. Ça l'avait été.

A la rentrée, Harry s'était rendu compte que Drago Malefoy était étrange. Au début, il avait été persuadé que le blond avait pris la marque et rejoint les Mangemorts. Un bagarre provoquée par ses soins lui avait permis de déchirer sa manche et de constater que le bras pâle n'était pas marqué.

Face à l'air résigné de son rival, Harry avait compris. Il n'était pas marqué, mais c'était imminent.

Il avait donc décidé d'empêcher ça. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy, mais s'il pouvait éviter de laisser Voldemort grossir le rang de ses troupes, il n'allait pas s'en priver. En tous cas, c'était l'explication qu'il avait donné à ses amis pour leur demander de rester à l'écart des vert et argent. Il n'allait pas leur parler de sa répugnance à le trouver dans les rangs ennemis, à le voir terminer enchaîné à Azkaban, ou condamné au baiser du Détraqueur.

Ron avait protesté bien sûr, mais Hermione l'avait félicité de sa maturité et s'était chargée de faire entendre raison à leur tête de mule d'ami.

La veille, il avait croisé Malefoy, et il avait eu l'impression que le Serpentard voulait lui parler. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Crabbe et Goyle ne débarque comme des chiens dans un jeu de quille. Le blond avait battu en retraite en le bousculant, mais Harry ne s'était pas vexé. Il était même plutôt satisfait : son plan semblait enfin porter ses fruits.

Et puis Ron n'avait pas pu garder sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait fallu qu'il agresse les Serpentard, pour une raison stupide probablement. Il n'avait même pas écouté les explications de Ron noyées sous le cris de Hermione.

Tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'est que tout le monde avait sorti sa baguette et que Malefoy avait été blessé et envoyé à l'infirmerie.

En arrivant à portée des portes de l'infirmerie, Harry vérifia que les lieux étaient déserts, hormis Malefoy immobile dans un lit, puis il se drapa sous sa cape d'invisibilité, disparaissant totalement. Il chuchota "méfait accompli" pour que la carte du Maraudeur ne redevienne qu'un inoffensif parchemin vierge.

Silencieusement, il se glissa dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh devait dormir - Harry l'espérait en tous cas - aussi il s'approcha du seul lit occupé.

Malefoy ne dormait pas.

Il était pâle - comme si les rayons de la lune le faisaient paraître encore plus blanc qu'il n'était en réalité. Ses cheveux brillaient doucement, presque blancs. Et ses yeux gris étaient grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond.

Un instant, Harry se demanda s'il faisait comme lui, s'il suivait les fissures du plafond pour passer le temps.

Harry resta longtemps à observer Malefoy, se demandant ce qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Puis, il ôta doucement sa cape, apparaissant aux yeux du blond.

Ce dernier sursauta mais resta totalement silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin, amical.

\- Salut.

Lentement, Malefoy se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir, sans quitter du regard Harry. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait se demander ce que le jeune Gryffondor faisait là.

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien, Harry soupira et s'installa sur la chaise près du lit.

\- Ron n'aurait pas dû t'attaquer.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, visiblement indifférent. Et toujours silencieux. Mal à l'aise, Harry poursuivit.

\- J'ai cru que tu voulais me parler, l'autre jour. Avant que Crabbe et Goyle n'arrivent.

Les pommettes du Serpentard se colorèrent légèrement de rose, puis il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- Probablement pour te dire à quel point tu avais l'air misérable…

Loin de se vexer, Harry ricana. Sa réaction intrigua Malefoy et ils s'observèrent, aucun des deux ne voulant faire le premier pas.

Finalement, Harry abdiqua. Il était le Gryffondor, celui qui était pourvu du courage. Aussi, il baissa la tête, mais ses mots sortirent forts et nets. Parfaitement audibles.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes Mangemort.

Il y eut un léger silence, bien vite brisé.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort.

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience avoir retenu, et il sourit, soulagé. Tout n'était pas perdu visiblement. Il ferait en sorte de garder Malefoy près de lui, et il ne serait pas marqué.


	2. Légion

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Légion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Ils étaient légion.

Severus regarda autour de lui, d'un air impassible, prenant garde à verrouiller toutes ses pensées soigneusement. Il ne pouvait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse, la moindre faille.

Les silhouettes en noir l'entouraient, oppressantes. C'étaient pourtant ses compagnons d'armes en apparence. En apparence seulement.

Les Mangemorts avancèrent en rangs compacts pendant que Severus se débrouillait pour rester un peu en arrière. Personne ne prêta attention à lui, pas un des masques morbides ne se tourna vers lui. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur l'attaque qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener, cruel et sanguinaires.

Une présence dans son dos fit frémir Severus et il s'obligea à ne pas se tendre, pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était effrayé. Maintenir son calme était la clé de sa survie, depuis qu'il était devenu espion.

\- Severussss.

Il inclina la tête, aussi servile que son Maître exigent le désirait.

\- Maître.

La voix nasillarde s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Lance donc notre marque, mon cher fidèle. Je suppose que c'est l'honneur que tu espérais en restant un peu en arrière de toute cette… agitation ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Maître.

Dans le même temps, il leva sa baguette vers le ciel, ses yeux noirs brillants de regrets. Puis, il prononça l'incantation détestée.

\- _Morsmordre !_

Quand la marque des ténèbres brilla dans le ciel nocturne, les cris s'intensifièrent. Comme si les habitants prenaient soudain conscience que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne qui était à leur porte. La guerre devenait une réalité, puisque jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient vu les ravages des Mangemorts que dans la Gazette.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Severus masqua son soulagement. Il regarda avec dégoût ses camarades, qui semblaient exulter d'avoir massacré des innocents.

C'était dans ces moments qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu commettre une telle folie. Se laisser marquer, devenir l'un d'entre eux. Il n'avait jamais eu le goût du sang. Il n'avait jamais aimé torturer et blesser.

Il voulait juste échapper à sa vie misérable. Victime de son père, victime de ces fichus Gryffondor. Le rejet de Lily avait été le dernier élément qui l'avait poussé à se tourner vers le mal.

Cependant, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir vite compris ses erreurs. Il avait suffi d'une prophétie répétée innocemment, sans comprendre l'ampleur de la révélation. Et puis, il avait compris que son indiscrétion allait causer la mort d'une famille. D'un nourrisson innocent.

A l'instant même où Severus découvrit que Lily était la victime désignée, parce que son fils était l'enfant de la prophétie, il avait couru de toutes ses forces vers Poudlard, espérant que Dumbledore pourrait l'aider. Le vieil homme était un profiteur : il avait bien évidemment juré de l'aider à condition qu'il consacre sa vie à l'espionnage pour lui.

Severus avait accepté, pensant qu'il mourrait rapidement. Les traîtres ne faisaient jamais long feu dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Sauf qu'il s'était montré doué. Personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné, et Voldemort en personne l'avait même félicité pour son poste à Poudlard, au cœur du bastion ennemi.

Et puis le gamin avait accompli en partie la prophétie, Voldemort avait disparu et la marque s'était estompée.

Il avait eu dix années de calme. Prisonnier de Dumbledore et de sa protection bien entendu. Obligé d'enseigner à des cornichons ignares, devenant ainsi le professeur le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais… il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été bien. A défaut de heureux.

Ensuite le gosse était arrivé. Le visage de James avec les yeux trop verts de Lily. Une forte tête, un petit rebelle. Un élément perturbateur.

La haine avait été immédiate entre eux deux. C'était du moins ce que Severus voulait croire, et faire croire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le protéger. Encore et encore. Parce qu'il était tout ce qui restait de Lily, parce qu'il était l'espoir du monde magique. Parce qu'il était ce fichu Gryffondor qui ne ployait jamais l'échine, qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

Et voilà qu'il se battait de nouveau, entouré de légions de capes noirs et de ces masques brillants. Les marques des ténèbres sur leurs bras étaient exposées et dans le ciel l'ignoble marque ondulait paresseusement d'une teinte verdâtre maladive.

C'était la panique, depuis que Potter avait saisi le portoloin l'envoyait sur le lieu de résurrection du Maître. Il avait obéi à Dumbledore pour rejoindre ses compagnons d'armes. Ceux qu'il trahissait depuis tant d'années sans jamais le regretter.

Alors qu'il lançait des sorts contre les Aurors qui cherchaient à défendre les lieux - il ne savait même pas où ils étaient, il avait juste suivi l'appel de Voldemort - il quadrillait les lieux du regard pour essayer de localiser le gosse. Il espérait qu'il serait encore en vie, et qu'il aurait eu assez de jugeote pour se terrer dans un coin pour attendre que la bataille ne se termine.

Alors qu'il allait abandonner et retourner vers Dumbledore en espérant que le petit prodige soit rentré de lui-même, Severus se figea.

Potter était devant lui.

Ce fichu gosse était debout au milieu du champ de bataille, entouré de capes noires, sale et blessé, mais vivant. Il s'agrippait à sa baguette comme si sa vie en dépendait - et c'était probablement le cas.

Les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée en une expression colérique, il renvoyait sort pour sort, sans paniquer.

Severus leva les sourcils d'étonnement, en observant Harry Potter. A cet instant, il n'était plus James ni Lily. Il était juste lui-même, l'incarnation de l'espoir. L'avenir et sa rédemption.

Prenant sa décision sur un coup de tête, Severus ôta cape et masque et les abandonna sur le sol. Il allait probablement regretter ce qu'il faisait, mais… il avança sans crainte d'un pas rapide, fendant les troupes ennemies jusqu'à agripper l'épaule de Potter.

L'instant d'après ils avaient transplané aux portes de Poudlard. En sécurité.

Il ne pourrait plus être espion, mais le petit prodige de Dumbledore était sain et sauf.


	3. Simplicité

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Simplicité" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En entrant dans le Ministère de la Magie, Harry sut que la soirée allait être pénible.

Naïvement, le jeune homme avait pensé qu'après la défaite de Voldemort, il aurait la paix. Il pourrait vivre sa vie tranquillement, sans subir l'opinion publique, sans devoir obéir au Ministre ou à ses laquais.

Il pourrait choisir une maison isolée et rester seul, ou se promener sur le chemin de Traverse sans avoir à se justifier.

Mais… Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à tout ça si facilement.

Au début, il avait ignoré les courriers officiels, pensant que c'était des invitations polies. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à tout ça, occupé à récupérer de la Bataille de Poudlard, occupé à soigner ses blessures et à pleurer les morts.

Puis, le Ministère était devenu bien plus insistant. Ils avaient été jusqu'à envoyer un émissaire, qui lui avait sèchement signifié que les invitations du Ministère n'étaient pas facultatives. Il se devait d'y apparaître, pour représenter le monde magique.

Il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise de lui même pour ne pas envoyer de sort au messager, et il avait grogné une vague réponse. Ce n'était ni un refus, ni un accord, juste quelque chose entre les deux pour gagner un peu de temps et s'informer de sa marge de manœuvre.

Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient pas l'aider sur ce sujet. Ils ne s'y connaissaient pas plus que lui dans les manipulations des politiques, et Percy lui conseillerait de s'y rendre en bon conseiller du Ministre.

Cependant, il avait une carte à jouer dans sa manche, et il comptait bien savoir exactement où il mettait les pieds.

En arrivant au Manoir Malefoy, il eut un instant d'hésitation. L'endroit lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, et il aurait préféré ne jamais revenir à cet endroit. Cependant, il s'annonça et attendit le Maître des lieux.

Lucius Malefoy entra dans le salon où il attendait d'une démarche nonchalante, et eut un sourire narquois.

\- Le héros du monde magique. En toute simplicité dans ma modeste demeure…

Harry grimaça et salua l'homme d'un signe de tête. Lucius, nullement gêné continua, en tournant autour de Harry, le détaillant soigneusement.

\- Que me vaut cet… honneur, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque Drago Malefoy fit son entrée. Il détailla à son tour son camarade sans changer d'expression et Harry l'admira de pouvoir masquer ainsi ce qu'il pensait.

Finalement, Drago soupira.

\- Père. Je pense que c'est pour me voir que Potter est ici.

Lucius échangea un regard avec son fils, mais le jeune homme se montra inflexible et à le surprise de Harry il capitula et sortit.

Voyant l'air étonné de son rival, Drago ricana.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi mon père m'a écouté sur ce point ? Il craint retourner à Azkaban et tu es le seul à pouvoir lui éviter la prison. Il… Et bien je suppose qu'il ne te nuira plus.

\- Et toi ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Potter. J'ai une dette de vie envers toi.

\- Donc si je te demande de l'aide…

\- Je ferais ce que je peux si c'est… dans mes capacités.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. Puis, son regard se durcit, et il posa la question pour laquelle il était revenu à cet endroit plein de souvenirs douloureux.

\- Comment puis-je échapper au Ministère ?

Le sourire carnassier de Drago Malefoy lui fit comprendre qu'il avait frappé à la bonne porte.

Et voilà qu'il était au Ministère pour ce qu'il espérait être l'unique représentation du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Une tournée d'adieux. Quelque chose comme ça. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Malefoy et le spectacle pourrait commencer. Puis il sera libre.


	4. Irréfragable

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Irréfragable" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

_Irréfragable : Se dit de quelque chose qu'on ne peut contredire, qu'on ne peut récuser._

* * *

Harry était furieux. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il existait une prophétie à son sujet, et que ces quelques mots prononcés par une pseudo-voyante avaient eu pour résultat de le plonger en enfer.

Terminé la famille aimante et accueillante. Bonjour aux moldus stupides et maltraitants.

Finis les cadeaux et les câlins. Bienvenue aux coups et aux insultes.

Cette prophétie avait tracé une cible sur ses parents et lui. Il avait survécu, pas eux. Sa vie entière avait été brisée, à l'instant même où les mots maudits étaient sortis de la bouche de cette vieille folle de Trewlanney.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre pour quelle raison Dumbledore la gardait près de lui malgré son enseignement médiocre et son amour un peu trop prononcé du Xérès…

Bien entendu, il avait été tenu à l'écart de tout ça. Il n'avait jamais su jusqu'à maintenant qu'il y avait cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Qu'il devrait se battre même s'il aurait aimé une vie normale.

Une vague de magie lui échappa, brisant tout sur son passage, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

Qu'avait dit Dumbledore ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre la prophétie. Qu'elle était irréfragable.

Son air stupide à l'énoncé du mot savant avait amené un léger sourire sur les lèvres du Directeur de Poudlard, augmentant la rage de Harry. Et le vieil homme avait précisé, comme s'il était un enfant stupide que la prophétie était irréfutable.

Il n'avait peut être pas compris le mot utilisé, mais il savait parfaitement que le sorcier l'avait utilisé sciemment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'enfant, face au grand professeur, qui savait mieux que lui.

C'était à cet instant que Harry avait compris qu'il n'avait été qu'un pantin. Une marionnette aux mains d'un idiot à la longue barbe blanche, qui manipulait tout son petit monde de main de maître.

Mais aujourd'hui, prophétie irréfragable ou non, Harry était bien décidé à couper les fils qui le reliaient au marionnettiste pour vivre sa vie.

Il allait faire ce qu'il voulait, librement. Au diable Dumbledore, Poudlard, le monde magique et le reste. Il avait mérité un peu de calme.

Une nouvelle explosion de magie de sa part eut lieu et il s'obligea à se calmer. Il devait reprendre le contrôle s'il voulait reprendre sa vie en main.

D'abord, il allait commencer par faire ses valises. Puis, il quitterait l'école, définitivement.

Il avait cru trouver un foyer, mais ce n'était qu'une prison dorée. Il n'y avait pas plus de libertés que chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il avait hâte de prendre son envol sans se soucier des conséquences. De se montrer un peu plus égoïste - voire totalement égoïste.

Il avait sacrifié ses parents et son enfance. Pourquoi devrait-il donner plus au monde magique ? Quelle récompense en avait-il tiré jusqu'à présent ?

Le héros, le Sauveur avait été élevé en bon elfe de maison, ignorant des coutumes et des lois de son peuple. Il était traité comme un enfant à qui on demandait des actes d'adulte.

Harry Potter n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus de héros. Juste un gamin brisé et blessé, qui allait se terrer pour lécher ses blessures. Puis un jour, il reviendrait, vivant et fort et il prendrait sa revanche.

Il fallut deux jours avant que la Gazette ne titre sur la disparition du Sauveur. Dumbledore avait tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, bien évidemment. Il avait probablement envoyé son maître des potions à sa recherche, mais aussi doué puisse-t-il être, l'espion n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace.

Ses amis furent interrogés, et jurèrent qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ses camarades étaient perdus. Tous le défendirent l'espace d'un petit mois avant de le traiter de lâche.

Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il était libre et vivant.

Une semaine après son départ de Poudlard, Severus Rogue reçut un parchemin signé de Harry Potter à remettre à Voldemort. Le jeune homme avait réussi à l'ensorceler pour que Dumbledore ne puisse le lire, aussi l'espion avait obéi.

Il s'attendait à subir un Doloris, mais certainement pas à ce que le monstre qu'il servait ne se mette à rire. Personne ne sut jamais ce que le gamin avait écrit, mais la guerre devint moins pénible pour le monde magique. Il n'y avait plus d'attaques dans des lieux publics, et seuls les opposants étaient visés. L'Ordre du Phénix, certains moldus.

Ça restait une guerre, avec son lot de morts et de blessés. Avec ses horreurs. Mais les sorciers s'accommodèrent peu à peu de cette situation précaire, courbant l'échine devant Voldemort, oubliant peu à peu qu'il y avait eu un adolescent nommé Harry Potter qui était destiné à les sauver.

En moins d'un an, plus personne ne prononçait le nom du Sauveur. Il avait été oublié, et le jeune homme s'en accommodait parfaitement. Il n'était pas très loin, observant, sans prendre parti. Parfois, il avait envie de combattre Dumbledore parfois Voldemort. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider, trouvant les défauts de chaque camp. Mais il avait encore le temps. Il était jeune, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Désormais, prophétie irréfragable ou pas, c'était lui qui menait la danse.


	5. Florilège

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Florilège" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Vos copies n'étaient qu'un florilège de stupidités grossières, d'idioties montrant le tas de cornichons décérébrés à qui je me dois d'enseigner.

La voix sèche de Severus Rogue claqua et tous les étudiants se tendirent. Il était connu comme étant le pire professeur ayant jamais exercé à Poudlard, et le son de sa voix suffisait à stresser les élèves les plus impressionnables.

Depuis le temps qu'il l'espérait, il avait enfin pu accéder au poste de Professeur de défense contre le forces du mal. Il n'irait certainement pas l'avouer à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, mais parfois, les potions lui manquaient.

Il parcourut du regard les rangs d'élèves, et eut une moue méprisante en les voyant détourner les yeux quand il arrivait à leur niveau. Levant les yeux au ciel avec exagération, il lança brusquement une pile de parchemins sur son bureau, dont la première feuille était biffée de rouge à grands traits.

Avec une joie sadique, il remarqua que bon nombre d'étudiants déglutissaient nerveusement, et il se félicita mentalement pour l'idée qu'il avait eu des années plus tôt en utilisant une feuille de brouillon rédigée par ses soins à l'encre rouge pour laisser croire aux élèves que leurs proses étaient catastrophiques.

Bien évidemment, la plupart du temps, leurs devoirs étaient catastrophique. Mais pas autant que ce premier aperçu.

En terminant son tour visuel de la salle, il se crispa en se rendant compte que deux élèves n'avaient pas baissé les yeux devant lui. Sur la classe entière - non sur l'école entière - deux élèves n'avaient pas peur devant lui, et n'étaient pas impressionnés par sa voix glaciale et ses effets de cape.

Il s'agissait de son filleul - ce qui était logique. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait sauter le petit Drago sur ses genoux alors qu'il était un bambin innocent et espérer que l'adolescent ait peur de lui…

Le second était plus problématique. Déjà parce que son fichu regard vert le déstabilisait à chaque fois. Potter bien évidemment. Il était sa punition pour ses péchés, l'épine enfoncée dans son pied.

Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, quand il levait les yeux, il trouvait le regard de Lily plein de colère et de rancœur. Puis, il clignait des yeux et le visage de James Potter apparaissait, lui rappelant qu'il avait perdu Lily des années auparavant, qu'elle en avait choisi un autre que lui.

Sans un mot, il jeta le parchemin de Potter devant lui. Si le gamin était mauvais en potions, il était exceptionnellement doué en défense. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'humilier sur ses capacités. Pas alors que son élève en savait presque autant que lui sur un grand nombre de sujets.

Après avoir distribué les copies, et tiré des larmes à deux Gryffondor - la jumelle Patil et cette idiote de Brown - il revint à son bureau pour commencer le cours.

S'il était le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, ce cours là, avec cette classe, était la pire torture qui soit à ses yeux.

Parce que Potter était présent et qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux un seul instant. Parfois, il croisait les yeux de Lily et il butait sur un mot, sous le regard glacé de son filleul.

L'univers avait une bien sadique façon que de lui faire regretter ses erreurs.

Cette fois cependant, il était épuisé : Potter avait gagné. Dès le lendemain, il demanderait à Dumbledore de trouver un autre professeur de défense, et il reprendrait ses cachots et les cours de potions. Au moins, dans son domaine, il pouvait faire baisser ses yeux couleur absinthe à ce satané gamin.


	6. Quai

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Quai" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En descendant du Poudlard express pour arriver sur le quai de la gare, Harry regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu.

C'était terminé. Sept années entre les murs du château, en compagnie de ses amis. Et pour terminer, la plus grande bataille qu'il avait dû mener, contre l'homme qui lui avait pris ses parents.

Contre toute attente, il avait survécu. Et comme ses camarades, il avait pris le train rutilant pour revenir à Londres, loin de l'Écosse et de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme ignora les regards posés sur lui. Il ignora Skeeter et son photographe qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour s'approcher.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'au fait qu'il était désormais livré à lui-même.

Il était majeur, et son oncle et sa tante avaient clairement dit qu'ils refuseraient de l'accueillir de nouveau chez eux. Il n'y tenait pas vraiment cependant. Privet Drive n'avait pas été un lieu heureux pour lui.

Il savait qu'il pouvait aller chez les Weasley, au Terrier. D'ailleurs Molly ne manquerait probablement pas de le lui proposer quand elle viendrait chercher Ron et Ginny. Mais il s'y refusait. D'abord parce qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier. Pas alors qu'il était encore aussi confus à ce sujet.

Ensuite, parce qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable de la mort de Fred. Il aurait du pouvoir le sauver, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer se retrouver face à George après ce drame.

Bien sûr, il avait hérité du Square Grimmaud après la mort de Sirius. La guerre terminée, la vieille bâtisse ne servirait plus de quartier général à l'Ordre, mais redeviendrait la maison de famille des Black. Sa nouvelle demeure.

Cependant, Sirius avait détesté l'endroit et Harry ne l'avait gardée que parce qu'elle venait de son parrain. L'endroit était glauque et déprimant à souhait, et il n'imaginait pas y passer du temps. Pas après avoir perdu Remus et Tonks après Sirius et ses parents.

Harry croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermione et il lui adressa un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant. Hermione était bien souvent trop perspicace, et Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. La jeune femme avait prévu de partir pour l'été en Australie, à la recherche de ses parents, pour essayer d'inverser le sortilège d'Oubliettes qu'elle leur avait lancé.

Elle avait avoué en pleurant qu'elle savait que c'était inutile, que jamais ils ne se souviendraient de leur unique fille, mais elle avait besoin de les voir une dernière fois, s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien avant de tourner la page et de commencer une vie exclusivement dans le monde magique.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais parut se détendre, et Harry détourna la tête, faisant mine de regarder autour d'eux. Il salua d'un geste un peu trop exagéré Neville, et il laissa échapper un rire forcé à une plaisanterie de Seamus.

Lorsqu'il revint vers ses amis, Hermione était occupée à discuter avec Ron, et elle semblait avoir oublié que quelque chose avait attiré son attention au sujet de Harry.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se rapprocha de ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui accordent de l'attention. Il enlaça Hermione en lui souhaitant bonne chance et il attira Ron dans une accolade ferme.

Il prétexta la fatigue pour s'en aller, leur jurant qu'il donnerait de ses nouvelles.

Ron protesta, assurant que sa mère serait déçue de l'avoir manqué. Harry eut une grimace coupable et promit qu'il passerait rendre visite à sa famille au Terrier. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions bien évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas vexer son meilleur ami.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se retourner pour jeter un dernier regard à Ron et Hermione. Ses amis le regardaient partir, avec affection, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Ils avaient tous les trois grandi, bien sûr. Ils avaient traversé les années ensemble, se retrouvant toujours sur ce quai de gare, prêts à ce jeter dans de nouvelles aventures. Tout avait commencé ici, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, et tout allait se terminer ici, avec Harry partant seul.

Il leur sourit, et leur fit un grand geste joyeux du bras, ignorant le serrement de son cœur alors qu'il les voyait lui répondre avec enthousiasme.

Harry grava leurs visages dans sa mémoire, leurs expressions aussi. La façon dont Hermione s'appuyait légèrement sur Ron alors qu'elle semblait un peu fatiguée. Le regard protecteur que Ron portait à leur amie, comme s'il sentait qu'elle était fragile à l'idée de revoir ses parents qui ne seraient plus que des inconvénients.

Puis, après un dernier geste, Harry reprit son chemin, partant à grands pas, tête baissée. La dernière chose que ses amis virent de lui, ce fut son dos, et sa silhouette toujours un peu frêle sous une masse de cheveux noirs en désordre.

La disparition du Sauveur du monde magique fut un drame qui fit couler beaucoup d'encre. Il y eut des tas de témoins qui assurèrent l'avoir vu quitter la gare moldue seul. Puis… Harry Potter s'était volatilisé. Il n'était nulle part, introuvable, aussi bien côté moldu que sorcier.

Celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort s'était évaporé. Même ses amis ne savaient pas s'il était vivant ou non.

Pourtant, dans l'ombre, un jeune homme aux yeux verts veillait sur eux. Il avait la liberté et la tranquillité auxquelles il avait aspiré. Et même si le prix à payer avait été exorbitant, il ne le regrettait pas.


	7. Berceuse

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Berceuse" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Et quand vous serez face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous lui chanterez une berceuse ?

Harry se tendit au ton moqueur de son professeur de potions.

Il était épuisé après une nuit émaillée de cauchemars, et ses performances s'en trouvaient sensiblement diminuées. Surtout quand c'était son terrible professeur qui jouait les instructeurs.

Il serra les dents s'interdisant de répondre. L'homme aimerait trop pouvoir se défouler sur lui, le menacer de lui retirer des points ou le coller en retenue.

C'était au moins un point fixe de sa vie : quoi qu'il fasse, Severus Rogue le regardait toujours comme un misérable insecte, et tentait de lui montrer à quel point il était faible. Insignifiant.

Severus leva un sourcil amusé en voyant que le Gryffondor bouillait littéralement et se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas répondre. Impitoyable, il reprit les exercices, obligeant le Gryffondor à se concentrer de nouveau pour lancer les sorts qu'il attendait de lui.

Les admirateurs du gosse hurleraient au scandale s'ils voyaient de la façon dont il traitait leur héros. Mais il ne voulait pas être aimé de Potter. Il voulait garder Potter en vie.

Les gestes de l'adolescent devinrent moins précis, plus brouillon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une erreur et que Severus l'envoie valser plus loin d'un Experlliamus savamment dosé. Le jeune homme se redressa doucement, frottant ses côtes endolories avant de le regarder fixement.

La pure haine contenue dans les yeux verts lui serra le cœur, mais il garda son air indifférent, allant jusqu'à laisser apparaître un rictus moqueur.

Potter ne pouvait peut être pas chanter une berceuse à Voldemort, mais lui pouvait tout à fait endormir ses sentiments à force de volonté.

Le gamin serait surpris s'il savait ce que son professeur pensait de lui.

Il était le fils de Lily, la personne la plus précieuse qu'il ait connu. Il l'avait tellement aimé, à la folie, qu'il n'avait pas pu haïr son fils comme il se l'était promis. Et ça juste parce qu'il avait ses yeux.

Il était un espion doué. Très doué. C'est pour cette raison que personne n'avait deviné qu'il avait de l'affection par ce petit Gryffondor un peu trop têtu et bien trop téméraire.

Il s'épuisait à le protéger, à le garder en vie encore et encore en mémoire de Lily. Dumbledore devait s'en douter, puisqu'il s'assurer de lui coller le gosse dans les pattes à la moindre occasion. Cours supplémentaires, duels, sorts, occlumentie… Tout y passait pourvu que ce vieux fou drogué au citron puisse les enfermer dans une pièce, tous les deux seuls.

Et protéger ce gosse était un métier à plein temps. Il ne semblait pas apprendre de ses erreurs, et il se jetait encore et encore au devant du danger, sans se préoccuper des risques, rendant fou Severus. Certaines nuits, il n'osait même pas dormir, de crainte de découvrir au matin que le gamin avait inventé une nouvelle façon de mettre sa vie en danger.

Le Gryffondor se releva en grimaçant, le vert de ses yeux assombri par la colère. Il fixait Severus dans les yeux, lui montrant à quel point il le haïssait.

La brûlure familière des regrets gêna un instant le maître des potions, mais celui-ci la repoussa. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le foutu gamin qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Ça faisait des heures qu'il lui faisait mordre la poussière, et Potter se relevait encore et encore, têtu, sans aucune peur.

Légèrement essoufflé, Harry prit la parole, d'un ton revêche.

\- Et en quoi apprendre tous ces sorts va m'aider ? Voldemort ne va pas me provoquer en duel, il va juste chercher à me tuer.

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur pour cacher son trouble. Il s'inquiétait suffisamment de la confrontation entre le jeune homme et le monstre qu'il espionnait pour ne pas avoir à composer avec les doutes du gamin.

Finalement il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Écoutez-vous en cours, Monsieur Potter ? Plus vous pratiquerez la Magie, plus votre puissance en sera accrue. Peut être que mes leçons ne vous servirons pas face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais les sorts complexes que je vous enseigne ne peuvent qu'être profitables pour votre… puissance.

Harry baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. Puis il haussa les épaules et reta silencieux, fixant Severus de nouveau, attendant les ordres.

Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu reprendre leurs joutes, Severus se tendit et plaqua sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Il était appelé au travers de la marque.

Grimaçant, il fit signe à Potter qu'il était libre de partir.

Au moment où l'adolescent allait passer la porte, ce dernier se retourna pour le dévisager avec attention. Severus secoua la tête alors qu'il imagina voir de l'inquiétude dans le regard vert. Puis, Potter soupira.

\- Soyez prudent professeur.


	8. Marmite

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Marmite" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Longdubas ! Vous n'êtes pas derrière une vulgaire marmite ! Un peu de respect pour l'art des potions…

Neville sursauta violemment en entendant les cris du professeur Rogue, s'attirant un regard compatissant de ses camarades de classe.

Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil encourageant et lui montra le prochain ingrédient à ajouter à sa potion, et le jeune homme se détendit légèrement, soulagé d'avoir l'aide discrète du Sauveur.

Bien entendu, Harry n'était pas vraiment le meilleur élève de leur promotion en potions, mais il faisait toujours mieux que lui.

Rogue semblait ne pas avoir vu l'échange discret et il continuait d'inspecter les chaudrons, traquant la moindre erreur, surtout du côté Gryffondor de la classe.

Alors que leur professeur était penché au dessus du chaudron de Malefoy, lui conseillant quoi faire pour améliorer son travail, Hermione se tourna à demi pour jeter un regard inquiet en direction du chaudron de Neville, qui sifflait désagréablement. Mais elle n'eut pas la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit, puisque Rogue reprit sa ronde.

Harry, occupé avec son propre chaudron, ne faisait pas attention à la mixture de Neville. Son ami avait réussi à obtenir une couleur à peu près correcte - appartenant à la même gamme de couleurs au mois - et pour l'instant, le chaudron était intact.

Rogue passa près d'eux et émit un reniflement sarcastique mais ne broncha pas. Peut être que finalement ils allaient s'en tirer.

Neville ajouta l'ingrédient suivant avec délicatesse, un peu tendu. Il essayait de se rassurer en se répétant qu'il avait suivi les instructions à la lettre, que la couleur était correcte, que son chaudron était intact et que Harry l'avait aidé. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Rogue lui même était passé et n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque sur la qualité de son travail. Et ça, c'était une grande première dans sa scolarité.

Harry ajouta son ingrédient avec confiance, après avoir jeté un œil au chaudron de Neville. Il remua doucement sa potion et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait en voyant que le contenu de son chaudron était strictement identique à celui d'Hermione.

Celui de Neville était un peu moins coloré et un peu plus épais, mais Harry décida que ce n'était rien de catastrophique. En tous cas, pas selon lui.

Le chaudron de Neville émit un nouveau sifflement désagréable, mais personne ne l'entendit puisque Seamus réussit à faire exploser son chaudron, couvrant son plan de travail et ses vêtements d'une substance visqueuse étrange.

Rogue commença à retirer des points aux Gryffondor, tout en jetant des sorts de nettoyage à droite et à gauche pour réparer les dégâts. Puis, voyant que Seamus semblait un peu étourdi, il l'envoya à l'infirmerie escorté par Dean Thomas.

Les Serpentard furent sèchement rappelés à l'ordre, puisqu'ils riaient des infortunes de leurs camarades de la maison rivale plutôt que de se concentrer sur leur travail. Avec un dernier grognement agacé, Severus Rogue promena son regard sombre sur la classe avant de se figer sur Neville.

Comme un chat s'apprêtant à lécher un bol de lait, il s'approcha, pour inspecter le travail du jeune homme mort de peur. Neville continua de remuer son chaudron en tremblant, n'osant rien faire de plus sous le regard attentif de son professeur.

D'un coup, le sifflement s'intensifia, attirant l'attention de Harry et de Rogue. Si Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, le professeur pour sa part devina immédiatement ce qu'était ce bruit.

Le sifflement d'un chaudron sur le point d'exploser.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Son air furieux fit sursauter Neville, et le jeune homme trébucha avant de tomber au sol. Au même instant, Harry inquiet se pencha vers son ami.

Puis le chaudron explosa brutalement.

La chute de Neville avait eu le mérite de le protéger de la substance qui était continue dans son chaudron. Il était donc indemne, bien que traumatisé à l'idée des sévices que pourraient lui infliger Rogue pour l'avoir couvert de ridicule.

En se penchant, Harry s'était mis à portée de la potion de Neville, autant que son professeur de potions qui s'était tenu tout prêt.

Harry eut juste le temps de jurer intérieurement, et de pester contre sa malchance. Puis il croisa le regard noir stupéfait de son professeur, mais avant d'avoir pu laisser échapper le fou rire qu'il sentait arriver il tomba inconscient.

En voyant son meilleur ami s'écrouler au sol, ainsi que leur professeur de potions, Hermione réagit immédiatement. Gardant son calme, elle envoya un patronus prévenir Dumbledore - tout en remerciant mentalement Harry qui avait tenu à leur apprendre ce soir - et elle se précipita près de Harry pour s'assurer qu'il était juste inconscient.

Fort heureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de paniquer, Dumbledore était arrivé escorté de Madame Pomfresh, et les deux victimes du chaudron de Neville avaient été évacuées. Les élèves dans la salles de classe furent invités à rester dans leurs salles communes jusqu'à leur prochain cours.

Jusqu'au soir, personne n'eut de nouvelles de Harry Potter ou de Severus Rogue. Si bien que les plus folles rumeurs commencèrent à courir. L'arrivée des deux protagonistes au repas du soir, visiblement indemnes, permit à Poudlard de reprendre une vie normale.

Cependant, Harry refusa de parler de ce qui s'était produit après qu'il ait été atteint par la potion, même auprès de ses amis. Il évita toujours le sujet d'un haussement d'épaules, en détournant le regard.

Hermione finit par abandonner l'idée de percer ce mystère, même si elle nota que le professeur de potions e regardait plus Harry avec autant de colère, et que tous les deux semblaient collaborer plus facilement lors des réunions de l'Ordre…

NI Harry ni Severus ne voulaient avouer qu'ils avaient vécu une expérience légèrement déstabilisante. La potion qu'ils avaient reçu avait eu un effet totalement imprévu. Alors qu'il s'agissait à la base de la confection d'une simple potion contre les maux de tête, Neville avait du faire une erreur cruciale puisqu'ils avaient été contraints de vivre les souvenirs de l'autre durant l'après midi où ils avaient été à l'infirmerie.

Rogue avait ainsi découvert l'enfance misérable de Harry et sa véritable personnalité, tandis que Harry avait découvert l'amour que son professeur portait toujours à sa mère, et les sévices infligés par son père et son parrain.

Mal à l'aise, ils avaient refusé d'en parler, ou de faire un geste vers l'autre. Cependant, il y avait une nouvelle forme de respect entre eux, qui grandissait petit à petit. Harry avait cessé de voir son professeur comme un ennemi, et il se surprenait de plus en plus à lui demander conseil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait confiance en lui, et qu'il était devenu comme une figure paternelle…

Juste avant la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Harry avait couru à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre dans les cachots. Face à Severus, il avait lentement repris son souffle, et il lui avait souri.

\- Soyez prudent professeur.

Severus l'avait dévisagé attentivement, puis avait hoché sèchement la tête. Il lui avait remis une petite fiole de potion.

\- Felix Felicis. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous être utile Potter. Et restez en vie, où je vous jure que je vous ferais revenir à la vie pour vous écorcher vif.

Harry hocha la tête joyeusement. Il but la chance liquide sans quitter des yeux son professeur, et il partit, confiant et tout puissant. Il n'avait peut être pas de famille maintenant que ses parents et son parrain étaient morts, mais il avait Severus Rogue à sauver. Et c'était suffisant pour lui donner des ailes.


End file.
